A date for Christmas
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Sherlock AU/highschool. This fic is mainly focus on John Watson and my oc Cynthia. Will John find a date for the Christmas ball? DO read and find out. Leave a review or favorite. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Day 1 of 7 (19 December)_**

John Watson is a smart guy, talented and really kind. He can do almost anything except love. Ya he is Extremely bad at love. He dated a girl once in 7th grade. Well that didn't turned out great, that girl basically is a clean freak. She broke up with John after she saw dirt under his shoes. What did the girl expect? They were walking on the ground for crying out loud. It wasn't like they were floating in the air and the shoes magically doesn't get dirty for stepping on the ground. Time flies fast since that day and there he was senior year at High School. There was a Christmas Ball on Christmas day. He was single most of the year and people would look at him as a freak with his huge round spectacles and untidy attire. But there was one friend that stood by his side all the time.

"Earth to John! Can you here me?" Cynthia, John's best friend shaked him making him snapped out from his day dream.

Cyndi is a beautiful girl, blond hair, slim body and you can say the popular girls in the school. Many people wants to take her to the Christmas ball but she turned them down. She had an eye for a particular boy but she knows that probably won't happen.

"What is it Cyndi?" John said with her nickname which she liked a lot. She just giggled when he called her that.

"You have been standing here for 10 minutes and people start to worry you know." She said to him although that is only half true and John knows it

"By worry you mean looking at me like a freak" John said walking away from her

"Hey! I am talking to you! Have you got a date for the dance?" Cyndi asked and John just kept walking in front of her not even stopping. Soon a group of students was between them entering their own class and John was our of sight. She just sighed as she went in to her class.

She took a seat beside her friend, Belle and she instantly noticed something was wrong with Cynthia.

"Hey babe, something wrong?" She asked with a symphatetic wrong.

Cynthia quickly shrugged it off signalling she was alright. But Belle was reluctant.

"You can tell me anything Cynthia. What is it? Did some boy bother you or something?" Belle asked rubbing her hand. Cynthia finally looked at her decided to tell her what happened.

"It's about John. I know he wants to go to the dance but he doesn't have a partner." Cynthia said with a frown and Belle looked at her concern

"Watson? That geeky kid? I have no idea he was interested in that. " Belle said to her and Cynthia looked at her annoyed.

"He maybe be a geek but he is a boy if you can't tell and he have feelings " Cynthia said and Belle was taken back by how angry her friend was.

"Sorry if I offended you Cynthia. I didn't know he meant that much to you." Belle said to her and Cynthia just nod.

"N-no. H-he's just m-my f-friend. N-nothing more than that" Cynthia said blushingly looking down. She thought to herself, what if she liked John more than a friend, what if she has feelings for him.

"Well if Watson wants a chance to score a date, you need to do something about his look. Make him more presentable" Belle suggested and Cynthia just nodded.

"That's a great idea" She said with a smile.

After school ends, Cynthia went to John's class and she saw him alone like usual in his classroom. She approached him silently and tapped his back. John was startled but looked at her slowly

"Cyndi? What are you doing here?" He asked then Cynthia just smiled at him

"Are you free right now?" She asked with an innocent face

"What do you mean? School is over and i want to go home." John stated and Cynthia took his hand. He reluctantly followed grabbing his bag

"Where are we going Cyndi?" He asked with a blush as no girl ever touch him before let alone grab his hand like that

"If you wanna have a date for the dance, you need some help" She said with a smile looking at him. He didn't know that they were going to the mall.

* * *

 **To be Continued. So what did you guys think? Do leave a review or mark this as favorite. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note:_**

A big thank you to _ **DiegoSantossshh**_ for following this story and marking this fic as his/her favorite.

* * *

 **Day 2 of 7(20th December)**

"So where are we going again?" A reluctant John Watson asked looking at Cynthia who was still holding his hand. She hasn't told him where she was taking him.

But he had a rough guess from the direction they were heading. He could saw the City Mall just up front. Well, the mall was close to the High school but he doesn't go there often. He had a bad experience the last time he went there with his parents. He started having flashbacks about that incident happened a few years ago.

* * *

 _He was 10 when that incident happen. He was looking for toys in the toys store when he felt like he was alone. Well the store was packed with people. Maybe he felt like that since his parents was no where to be seen._

 _He was panicking at that time and it didn't felt good. Everyone was just looking at him, wondering what was happening. John kept looking around for his parents, soon he started crying alone. He sat on the ground feeling terrified of everyone. Minutes went passed but it felt like hours for Watson. He didn't know what to do and certainly was terrified to get help._

 _"Are you alright kid? Are you lost?" One of the customer asked and John just nodded looking at him. He picked him up and he managed to calm John down. He wiped his tears from his cheeks John smiled for the first time._

 _"What's your name kid?" He asked looking at him. John looked at the man reluctant and silent at first_

 _"Not much of a talker huh. Let's find your parents alright" The man said and he just nodded silently. He put John down and took his hand silently looking for his parents._

 _"John" He said silently. The man looked at him and wondered what did he say._

 _"What did you say kid? I kinda missed it" The man said looking at john as he went to one knee._

 _"John. My name is John" He repeated and the man smiled looking at John._

 _"Nice to meet you John. Now let's find your parents" He said with a smile and John just followed him close by. After a few hours, his parents finally found him and he was brought home. John gave a small wave at the guy then hid behind his father._

* * *

 _"_ John! Are you alright? You're daydreaming again" Cynthia said lightly slapping John's face. John quickly snapped out of it and looked at Cynthia

"I am. Just remembered something. So where are we going first?" He said to her and Cynthia smiled.

"You'll see" She said as she took his hand and went in the mall together.

The sound of Christmas music could be heard, a santa claus was sitting at the middle with a group of kids waiting in line to talk to him. The santa was way to skinny to become one but hey, put a guy with a beard and in a santa suit. Kids will gather around him in a heartbeat. All the Christmas trees was lined up with fake snow on them. It was a beautiful sight and brought a joyous mood for everyone.

"It's beautiful John. It's been a long time since i went in here" She said and still holding his hand. John was starting to blush and Cynthia quickly noticed it.

"Why are you red John? Are you sick?" She asked in a concern tone even putting a hand on his forehead.

"N-no. I-it's just y-'you can l-'let go o-of my h-hand now" He said blushing even redder as Cynthia finally noticing she was holding his hand the whole time.

"S-sorry" She said blushing herself.

"N-no I-it's fine" John said shaking his head. He continued to walk not looking at her as they silently walked together side by side when finally Cynthia decided to break the silence.

"Ready to get shopping? We've arrived" She said pointing at the store. It was a high end store with a lot of expensive clothes. John just took a quick look at it and just shook his head.

"Nope, no chance. Not going in there" He said quickly looking at her. Cynthia pouted then turned away pretending to be upset. It made John think twice of what to do. He quickly apologize to her and she just smiled

"You're to nice for your own good John and don't worry. My uncle runs this place." She said leading him towards the boutique. He went in and his eyes widen looking at all the cool clothes and also the price that comes along with it. He never saw clothes that expensive before.

Soon, an man in his mid 30's greeted them.

"Oh my favorite niece. What brings you here?" He asked looking at Cynthia before taking a glance at John

"And who's your friend here?" He asked taking a look at John then his clothing.

"This is John and we came here to find some clothes for him. He wants to find a date for the Christmas Ball" Cynthia stated while his uncle just nodded

"Oh! This is the John that you can't stop talking about at home! Nice to finally meet you!" Her uncle said shaking John's hand while she just blushed when he said that. Meanwhile John was startled by her uncle but just went along.

"We should get going John. A lot of clothes to choose from" She said taking John's hand towards the men's department. Her uncle just looked on smiled looking at the two.

"So he's your choice huh, interesting" He said with a chuckle.

* * *

Cynthia took some clothes matching them together as she quickly gave them to John. The first one was a black suit with black pants.

"Wait, i don't like dark colors" John said but Cynthia just shrugged it off.

"Go and try them, you'll never know" He just nodded reluctantly as he went inside the fitting room. Moments later he came out wearing those clothes. It didn't fit him at all.

"Uh yeah. Not working. Try these ones" She said giving him another set of clothes. This went on for couple of hours, it was full of laughters. John and Cynthia had fun doing it and finally they chose a blue jacket with jeans. It looked cool on John. Cynthia paired it with a hat. She even bought him a few more clothes to wear. They said goodbye to Cynthia's uncle and they headed out.

"Thanks so much for today Cyndi. I had fun which i didn't expect" He said with a smile looking at her.

"My pleasure John and we could do it again sometime" She said with a smile before she squealed as she saw something. It was the mistletoe and it was right in front of them

"John, you do know the tradition if you stand under the mistletoe right?" Cynthia asked and John just nodded

"You have to kiss your partner right?" He said and she nodded

"Well I hope one day I will have someone that i can kiss under the mistletoe one day." She said with a smile as the moon shone on Cynthia showing her beauty. John blushed looking at her.

"Well see you tommorow. bye" She said waving while she walks away. He waved her back with a smile

* * *

 **To be continued. What did you guys think? Do leave a review or mark this as favorite. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3 of 7 (21th December)**_

 ** _John's POV_**

After that shopping with Cynthia yesterday, i decided to take her advice and wore the new clothes she bought for me. I was hesitant at first but hey what's the harm for trying right? The shirt was kinda tight for me and it was kinda weird wearing jeans. I could hear the squeaking noise under my jeans It was tight as fudge. I walked in slowly hoping no one would notice me when suddenly i was startled by a familiar voice. I looked at Cyntia who was grinning widely at me. I had no clue what we were gonna do today but i know i won't like it.

"So the jeans are kinda tight. I don't think you got my size right" I stated and she just chuckled looking at me.

"Those jeans are designed to work like that and besides jeans are supposed to be like that. You'll get used to it later" She said with a smile looking at me. I just gave a small nod hoping she was right.

"So we're going to do the mission today after school." She said and I looked at her astounded.

"What mission exactly? How come i didn't know anything about a mission?" I said and she once again chuckled

"It's finding-a-date-for-John Mission. You're not honestly thinking you can find one a day before the dance right? Besides, it's gonna be fun" She said to me

 _"I never even asked for her help"_ I murmured as i looked at her.

"What was that John?" She asked me and i just shook my head. The last thing i want her to find out is I am complaining when she is helping me.

"See you in front of my class John. Bye!" She said as she waved at me. I gave her a small wave as i head towards my first class which was History

" _Sleeping class is the best class ever"_ I said with a smile as i entered my class

* * *

 _After school_

The sound of the school bell ringing signalled the end of school. A lot of students stayed back busy with club activities. I wished i could go home and just lie on my comfy bed but i had to join Cynthia idea which i don't like at all. I met her in front of her class not knowing what was in store of me.

"Hey slowpoke, you're late. Let's go, i know a few girls that is looking for a date to the Ball. " I just shrugged when she said that. I was kinda hoping that she was only joking when she said that. She led me towards the canteen area when i saw a group of girls eating in a group.

" _You gotta be kidding me. She was not joking. Well that's the end of my life"_ I thought then shrugged looking at the group. I hated being in a group and hanging around with a group of girls is a nightmare.

What about Cynthia you ask? Well she is a different case. Cynthia is my friend and i am comfortable with her.

"Well do you see Claire Roberts there? She's looking for a date" She said pointing at Claire. She was the club president for the volleyball team. She is pretty but she's not my type. Too sporty for my liking.

"I don't even know what should i say, let alone asking her to become my date for the dance" I started to panic looking down, sweat flowing down from my face really fast.

"Alright calm down, take a deep breath. I'll tell you what you should do" She said calmly looking at me. Her soft hands holding mine. I kinda blushed at that moment.

"The first thing you should do to get a date is use some pick up lines. Do you have anything like that in your brain of yours?" She asked me and I remembered something dad said to mom before. So i figured that would work. I nodded and she gave me encouragement

"Fast, this is your chance. Claire is all alone" She said urging me as i began my walk. I almost tripped on my way there. Imagine the embarassment if that happened.

"Break a leg" She said with a chuckle as i walked towards Claire who was alone eating. I reached in front of her and she looked up. She silently looked at me and she was the first one to speak up. _What gentleman i am_.

"So can i help you with something or you're just gonna stand there?" She asked me and i almost choked. I was talking to a girl besides Cyndi. I gathered my courage to speak up.

" _You must be from Tennassee! Because you are the only one I see!_ " I said in confidence but the only thing i got was Claire laughing at me. I was so embarrassed and blushing looking at her.

"That sweet but that line is so corny!" She said and she laughed again. I slowly walked away and noticed that Cynthia was chuckling at me.

"Seriously John, you're using the Tennassee one? That's really bad and corny." She said and i just blushed even more. That explains why mom was laughing at my dad when he said that. I should have seen it coming.

"There's always a different girl John. In fact, i have another one in mind that i know which is single. Let's go!" She said as she took my hand leading me to my doom. I was kinda glad because i was ready to run away from the canteen.

* * *

 _A few minutes later and a few flights of stairs.._

Cynthia and i reached the roof where i saw a girl alone standing behind the fence. I noticed that it was Caitlyn Kelly. Anypne but her! Is Cyndi trying to kill me or something. I cannot talk to her. She is like the vice-captain of the cheerleaders. The 2nd hottest girl in the school. She probably won't looked at me.

"This is a bad idea Cyndi. I don't think i can talk to her" I said to her and i felt a soft slap on my face.

"You're not going to quit John. I am going to find a date for you and i mean it" She said looking at me and i was just grateful to her.

"Now here's what you're gonna do, tell her that she has a pretty face and and say something about her body. Good luck!" She said as she pushed me towards Caitlyn and i fell. A thump could be heard and I could see Caitlyn looking at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a sweet tone looking at me. My legs felt like jelly in front of her. I didn't know what to say. She was beautiful and beyond words.

"I-I'am alright. You have a nice body" I said and was regretting the last part as her eyes turned into something different. It was like looking medusa in the eyes. It was terrifying.

"You're pervert!" She said and she slapped me on the face. It was a hard slap as she ran away. I just laid there feeling hopeless. A girl just slapped me and i felt like shit.

"Hey John, didn't worked out? I got another..." I interrupted her before she finished her words.

"I am done okay! I am done for the day! I am done for finding a date for the dance" I finally snapped and it was totally uncalled for. I never meant to snap on her. The look on her face broke my heart. Her tears flow through her cheeks and I hated it.

"I-I am sorry" I said but she just ran away crying. I slowly walked down feeling down as shit

* * *

 **To be continued. What did you guys think? Do leave a review or mark this as your favorite. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 of 7 (22nd December)**

 **John's POV**

 **"** What the f*** did you do John? You hurt her feelings. She's gonna hate you" I said to myself while having some battle with my inner thoughts.

I felt so bad walking away without even seeing her again but i know i was the last person she wants to meet. At least not today. I have to give her some time. As i was walking, i heard a girl crying in a class room. I slowly walked away but it kept getting louder and louder.

" _Is this a ghost story or what. I don't know of any ghost stories in this school_ " I slowly opened the door expecting a ghost. Yeah a freakin ghost. I don't even know what i was thinking. I peeked in and noticed a black hair girl on the floor crying in the corner.

" _Oh s***, don't tell me that's the witch from Left 4 Dead"_ I slowly walked towards her cautiously when i accidentally hit a table. It squeaked and the girl looked up at me. I instantly wanna cream but her face stopped me. I knew who she was and definitely not a witch. It was Samantha Peters, Captain of the Cheerleading squad. She was looking at me with her watery eyes. I kinda felt bad for her.

"Are you alright?" I asked not willing to say her name. Who am I to say the hottest girl's name. She looked at me and wiped her tears maybe trying to hide the fact she was crying. Who's she trying to fool anyway? Her cry can be heard from miles away.

"Why do you ask creep?" She said rudely at me. I just looked at her trying not to get angry but her eyes just soften me up. It was like looking at Aphrodite herself.

"I am going to ignore that. Why are you crying? I asked still keeping some distance from her giving some space. She looked away and i was about to walk away but i heard a voice behind me.

"Please.. stay..." I turned around and looked at her.

" _Did she just said stay?"_ I said to myself as i took a seat a few meters from her. She went back to crying and it was kinda annoying at that point.

"Are you alright?" I asked her again and this time she shook her head. It was subtle but i could see it. I sat on the floor near her trying to comfort her but i don't know how. I don't wanna get called a pervert and get slapped again

I gave her a few more minutes before finally she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"You're still here?" She asked looking at me. I just gave her a look

"You ask me to stay haven't you?" I told her and i could see her blush slightly.

"Thank you Watson. That's your name right?" She said with a smile. My heart was beating fast and i started to sweat

"Actually it's John, John Watson" I said with a blush. I was talking to Samantha Peters, the hottest girl in town. Her boyfriend would kill me if he seen us together. That made me wonder, where was her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you John, I am Samantha. Just call me Sam" She said with a smile shaking my hand

"Oh s***. I hope she won't feel my beating heart" I thought and she let go of me.

"So what happened Samantha? Why are you crying here alone? Where's Brad?" I ask and her look gave it away. Something did happened between her and Brad but what exactly.

"Brad and I broke up." She said simply and i just looked at her sympathetically. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, i was nervous but she just smiled

"We were talking about what should we wear for the Christmas ball. I was suggesting a White dress and he should wear white too. But Brad had other plans, he suggested black clothes and i don't even like black. Then we fought and fought and finally this happens. Me in a pile of mess" She said almost crying again. I could see her in the eyes.

"Sorry, I am telling all of my problems at you. I just can't take it anymore. Now because of the fight, I am going alone to the dance" She said to me and I thought of something

" _No, don't even think about it John. We're talking about Samantha Peters here. She won't go to the ball with you. If she does, a meteor will crash to earth_ "

"That reminds me John, are you going to the Christmas ball as well?" Samantha asked me and i looked away

"Maybe not since i don't have a date." I said and she took my hand

"You can be my date if you want" She said with a smile and i was literally shaking. She said she would be my date. I pinched my self and quickly looked outside if any meteor crashed to earth.

"Are you sure that's what you really want Samantha?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Well it's a date then" I asked and she just blushed. What I made Samantha Peters blush? Am I lucky or what!

"See you in 3 days" She said as she kissed me on the cheeks. I blushed and she walked away. Unknown to me, someone was watching our conversation all along. I looked up and saw Cynthia on the verge of crying

"Wait!" I said but she ran away

* * *

 **To be continued. Sorry if this chapter is short. I will do Cynthia's POV next chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it. DO leave a review or mark this as your favorite. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5 of 7 (23rd December)**

 **Cynthia's POV**

Tears flowed down my cheeks as my feelings were hurt and it hurts so bad. My heart was broken to pieces. This shouldn't be happening

 _"I shouldn't have this feelings like seriously. John is only my friend. I don't care who he hangs out with. But why am I crying. I don't understand!"_ I thought to myself as I tripped between my shoes and i fell face first to the pavement. I continued to cry on the floor. I leaned on the floor covering my eyes trying to stop the tears.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier (Flashback)_**

 _"I never seen John that mad before but i can't blame him. Everyone was rejecting him and I kinda felt bad for him. He must be thinking that i am hating him right now but I can't hate him." I thought to myself as I continued to walk._

 _I knew he needed some time and space alone. I continued walking when finally i found the person that I am looking for. Belle my 2nd best friend in the whole wide world._

 _"Hey babe? You alright? You seem frazzled" Belle asked me and i just shrug. After everything that had happen, i might as well tell her_

 _"It's John. He kinda yelled at me just now" I said and she got up. I stopped her before she could even walk away_

 _"How could he yell at you! Let me at him!" She said angrily but I just shook my head_

 _"It's alright Belle. I think I deserved it." I said and she finally calm down sitting beside me. I took a deep breathe before continuing_

 _"Honestly, the reason I am helping John find a date for the dance is because of the fact that I am to afraid to ask him myself" I admitted and her eyes widen looking at me_

 _"You like him a lot don't you? Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" She asked me and i shrugged again._

 _I didn't knew why I haven't told him my feelings yet._

 _"Maybe I am scared of rejection Belle. I am scared that my feelings would be hurt and it would ruin our friendship forever. I don't want that. I want us to be together forever. That sounds crazy right?" I chuckled and i felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Belle looked at me with a chuckle_

 _"Girl, you just have to take a leap of faith. I don't want you to regret not asking him later and he might find a girl that he would really like. He will drift further from you. I don't want you to get hurt as well" She said giving me a hug and I just smiled_

 _"You should go find him now before it's too late" She suggested and I nodded. I stood up but before i knew it I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Brad Jones. Samantha's boyfriend. What's he doing here?_

 _"Hey Cynthia. Can I ask you something?" Brad asked looking at me. I didn't know what to expect._

 _"What is it Brad?" I asked silently looking at his eyes. His blue eyes was enchanting with his smooth brown hair._

 _"Would you be my date for the Christmas ball?" He asked me and I was just shocked._

 _I didn't expect that. Where was Samantha I wondered. Did something happened between them? He and Samantha were an item. He should be asking Samantha that question. Not me of all people_

 _"Samantha?" I stated and he looked away. I knew something was going on and it was bad_

 _"She and I broke up. We had a disagreement about our attire and here I am asking you to be my date. Is it a yes?" He asked with his eyes softening me little by little._

 _"I-I don't know Brad. I-I h-have to think about it" I said and he just nodded._

 _"I'll be waiting Cynthia. Call me if you have made your decision" He said and i just nod._

 _Honestly, i didn't know what to do. I was so confused but I decided to go find John not knowing what happen next will break me. I walked towards the hallway when I heard John's voice and a girl's voice. I slowly looked into one of the classroom and saw him with Samantha. I watched them talk and talk when finally I watched as Samantha gave him a kiss. My heart broke to a million pieces. I was supposed to be the one to give him his first kiss. Why can't i have that. Tears started to flow as John finally noticed me. I ran away even though I heard John telling me to wait. I just couldn't take it anymore_

* * *

After crying for almost 10 minutes. I finally walked away hoping no one saw me crying. I wiped my tears, took my bag and walked back home. That night I decided to call Brad.

"Hello Brad?" I said to him

" _Cynthia? So what's the answer?"_ He asked me and i stopped for a while thinking of John and everything that has happened

"I would be happy to become your date for the Christmas Ball" I said and I could here him jumping from the other side.

 _"That's great Cynthia"_ He said with a chuckle but I wasn't feeling the same. I just looked at the wall feeling disheartened

"I gotta go now Brad. See you at the dance" I said and I hung up. I didn't felt like talking anymore.

I laid on my bed closing my eyes when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled and the voice that I didn't expect to hear startled me

"It's John, can we talk Cynthia?" His voice clearly sounded sad but I just couldn't meet him now. Now was not the right time.

"Please just leave me alone John. I'm not in the mood to talk" I said not knowing what will he say next.

"Alright. I just leave something in front of your door" He said and I could hear his footsteps walking down the stairs.

I began crying again thinking of what happened. I was hurt. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it and saw a box with a letter on it. I was going to throw the letter away but it didn't felt right for me. I closed the door and opened the box. It was a cheesecake which was my favorite.

"He remembered" I said with a smile and finally i decided to read the letter.

* * *

 ** _Dear Cyndi,_**

 ** _I saw you running away in tears. I tried to stop you but I knew you won't. Not after you saw what happened between_**

 ** _me and Samantha. As you must have guessed, I am going to the dance with Samantha. I hope you will forgive me for what_**

 ** _happened. I want you to know that I was reluctant of going with Samantha because there's one girl that i wanna ask for so long but_**

 ** _I just don't have the courage to do it. I really liked that girl. I liked her smile and her laugh. Maybe it was too late to tell you this but I hope you_**

 ** _will find someone special under the mistletoe with you. I hope we can stay as friends._**

 ** _Sincerely, John Watson the jerk_**

* * *

I began crying again as my tears wet the paper. I hold it in my arms and I slowly cried my self to sleep

* * *

 **To be continued. Do review or mark this as favorite. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 of 7 (24th December)**

 **John's POV**

I was in my room laying down, listening to some music when i heard my mom yelling from downstairs. I didn't want to move because i was that lazy but i know she will become a gorilla if i don't come down soon. Yeah she will literally become a gorilla if she's mad. Now that i think of it, maybe i shouldn't call her gorilla. I walk down and looked at her

"What is it mom?" I asked and she gave me a smile. I almost could guess what she would say next.

"Could you run to the store to get some things John? I need it for the dinner tomorrow" She said and I just sighed while nodding. I kinda knew she would ask me that. I grabbed my jacket and my mom gave me a list of things to get. I take a look at it and my eyes widen. It's not just _some_ we're talking about here. This a lot of things to get.

"Sorry for the trouble John. Here's the money and if you can come back early alright" She said and i just nodded obediently

I walked out slowly and the coldness could be felt even though i am wearing my jacket. The night sky is beautiful with the stars align. I could see Orion's belt. It was a beautiful sight indeed. After about 15 minutes, i reached the supermarket. As expected, a LOT of people were there trying to finish last minute shopping.

I took a trolley and pushed it to the dairies section.

"Okay, 2 carton of milk" I read the list and took 2 of the milk. I turned to my corner and saw _her_. Yeah _her!_

Cynthia was in the store. I don't know what to do, should i approach her? Should i avoid her? I don't even know if she wants to see me. I covered my face with the milk and i tried to sneak away hoping she didn't see me. I reached the frozen food section and took a couple packet of sausage. I turned around and there she was again.

 _"Is she following me or something?"_ I said and I sneaked away again and i gathered the rest of the groceries.

I saw her a couple more times and i managed to sneak away. I finally went to the counter. It was long and it's ridiculously long. I never seen the line this long. I should have guessed as it was the festive season. I was waiting for the line to move when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw her standing in front of me. I was getting nervous not knowing what to expect. She just smiled giving me a small wave

"F-funny running t-to you here John. L-last minute s-shopping?" She asked as i could hear nervousness in her voice. _Why is she nervous?_

 _"_ Yeah, my mom gave me this list. I didn't even have the chance to say no" I said nervously trying to calm myself.

"Yeah, and you should move i think" She said pointing at the line in front of me was short.

I pushed my trolley and after a few minutes it was my turn. I looked back and Cynthia was gone.

 _"She can turn invisible?"_ I joked then proceeded to paying my things. I grabbed the plastics full of groceries and walked outside.

I stopped once again and this time I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw her rushing towards me.

"You're gonna leave me?" She asked me with her sad eyes. I just smiled while shaking my head.

"Of course not, you were gone when it's my turn to in the counter." I said and she blushed

"Oh that, i forgot something from the list so i went to get it. Wanna go home together?" She asked me and i was startled. _She doesn't hate me?_

"Sure why not" I said and as we walked.

We were silent at first awkwardness could be felt along the way. I didn't know what to say or even start a conversation with. The whole thing with Samantha and her seeing us was kinda awkward. I don't even know what she felt seeing that happen in front of her eyes. As we reached the park, i decided to say something first.

"Listen.." We said in unison and we just chuckled.

"You go first" I said but she shook her head

"No you go first" She said and i just shrugged

"Alright. So listen Cynthia, about the other day..." She interrupted me and i look at her.

"It's okay John. I am fine with what happen the other day. It's your life and you found a date for the ball tomorrow night. I am happy for you" She said looking at me.

I knew she was faking a smile. I knew her most of my life, i knew her attitude, i knew her patience level and so much more. Did she thought she could fool me with her smile. I decided to just let he go away with it. Maybe it wasn't fine with her but i can't force her to like it.

"What about you though? You found a date for tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded

"I did, it's Brad. I am coming with him to the ball" She said and my eyes widen. Brad? Samantha's ex-boyfriend?

"I am happy for you Cynthia, he's a great guy. You deserve to be happy" I said with a sadness in my voice that i tried so hard to cover up. I didn't want her to know what i was really feeling.

As we continued to walk, it started snowing around us and it was so white. I never been a fan of snow but being out here with Samantha was a good feeling.

"It's beautiful" She said and as soon as she said that, the moon came out shining on her like it was a spotlight. I could see her beauty and i just smiled looking at her

"It is beautiful" I said looking at her.

I wasn't referring to the snow at all. I was blushing after i said that. She looked at me and blushed as well. Both of us were blushing redness on our face. She sneezed and i gave her my jacket

"Put it on. I don't want you to get sick" I said and she just smiled at me.

"Thanks John" She said and i continued to walk when i felt a warm hand holding mine.

I looked to my side and her face was mere inches between me. I feel her breathe on my face. Her blue eyes was shining under the moonlight. She was still blushing looking at me.

"Don't get any wrong ideas! I just don't want you to get cold because of me John" She said as she pulled me in close as our bodies was touching. I didn't know what to do at that time. I just trying to calm my nerves down. I put my arm around her, i could felt her warmth. She wrapped my arms around me as well as we walked. There was something happening at that point and i was kinda liking it for some reason. I can't explain why or what.

"Can i ask you something Cynthia?" I asked her and she nodded

"If I asked you to go to the dance earlier, would you go with me?" I asked and she stopped her face getting even redder

"W-what a-are y-you s-saying. That c-can't h-happen w-with u-us r-right?" She said and i just nodded. I agreed, it would ruin our friendship if it didn't worked out

"Well this is my stop, thanks for walking me home John" She said giving back my jacket. She just smiled as she opened her gate. She turned around and said something to me

"For you question just now, my answer would be yes" She said and went in. I blushed hard when she said that but i knew i lost my chance. I walked home waiting for the next day to come

* * *

 _ **To be continued. What did you guys think? Do leave a review or mark this as your favorite. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 of 7 (25 December**

 **John's POV**

 _2 more hours till the event_

Finally! This was the day I am going to the Christmas ball. I have mix emotions that cannot wait to burst out like seriously. I am more nervous then usual, I don't know what to do in the Christmas ball. What if I humiliate myself and drag Samantha down in the process. I didn't want that. But who am I kidding, I am going to the dance with the hottest girl in the school. Me the geeky kid going out with the head cheerleader. This thing only could happen in fairy tales. I am hoping that this night would end up like a fairy tale. Not for me but for Cynthia. I wondered what she would wear tonight but it will be amazing. I know it will

* * *

 **Cynthia's POV**

My stomach doesn't feel right. I didn't know what i was feeling at this moment. If i felt like this, maybe John is feeling even worse. One of the thing i know of him is he doesn't like or do well in social events. I feel bad for him but I kept thinking how handsome he would look with his tuxedo. At least that's what he told me last night via text. I looked at the mirror checking out my blue dress with a light blue tulle at the edges. The dress had a cool wave pattern that's going down. My mom tied my hair while i was busy trying the dress

"So are you excited for tonight?" She asked me and I just gave her a nervous chuckle.

"You're nervous aren't you? Are you going there with John?" She asked and i went silent for a while. I didn't exactly told her who i was going with.

"What's wrong honey? What's with the silent?" She asked me again this time with concern in her voice

"Actually, I am not going to the ball tonight with John. I am going with someone else" I told her and i could see her shock face on the mirror.

"I thought you asked him to go to the ball honey. What happened there?" She asked me but i just shook my head. I didn't exactly have the mood to talk about it.

"I lost the chance mom. I lost my chance, he is going to the ball with someone else and i cannot do anything about it." I said trying not to cry because it will ruin my makeup.

"Maybe you'll get the chance tonight honey, I always known your feeling towards him. It's as clear as day. As your mother, i would just give ou a piece of advice. Tell him before he is gone forever" My mom said and i just went silent. I knew I had to do that but I just don't have the guts to do it.

"I'm gonna finish my makeup on my own mom. Can you leave me alone for a while?" I asked her and she just nodded with a smile.

"Don't take your time to much time honey. You'll going to be late for the dance" She said as she walked out from my room. I continued putting makeup on my face

* * *

 **John's POV**

 _1 hour till the event_

As I looked at the mirror trying to arrange my bow tie, I was smiling as I was wearing a tuxedo for the first time and it looked good on me. I combed my hair and when i walked down, i almost tripped when my parents came to me with cameras flashing.

"Mom! Dad! The flashes" I yelled and they stopped saying sorry while chuckling. I knew what this meant to them. It's my first time going to an event like this. It was a special moment for them and definitely for me as well. They took a few more pictures of me before they hugged me.

"I am so proud of you John. You have come a long way" My mom said while crying while my dad just tapped my shoulder with a proud smile.

"I know mom, you can let go of me now. I don't wanna be late for the dance" I said and she quickly let me go. I gave both of them a smile before putting on my shoes.

"I am going out now mom and dad. Don't wait for me" I said with a chuckle as I walked out smiling

The Christmas ball was held at town hall which was a 30 minutes walk but i was fine with it. All the day walking to school all led to this. Secretly, I was hoping to see Cynthia on the way there. Like the universe was listening to me, there she was walking in front of me as she was walking out from the house. I was going to call her but she saw me first. Her smile was what made this walk worth while

"Merry Christmas John. You look so handsome" She said to me with a blush and i just smiled. My eyes widen when I saw her dress.

It was a beautiful dress and she looked even prettier then before. I never thought she could become even more beautiful then she was. I was speechless for a while before her voice woke me up

"Earth to John! Are you alright? Is there something on my face?" She said touching her face and i just chuckled while shaking my head.

"You look beautiful Cynthia. You really do" I said with a smile and i could see her blushing even more. From the back I could hear some voices yelling at us

 _ **"Look at you 2 lovebirds! Just kiss already! Hold each other's hands!"**_ Cynthia parents yelled but it was her mom's voice that could be heard.

I could hear chuckling behind us as both of us blushed. Cynthia took my hand and ran away leading us away from the house.

"Those guys are total goofballs! I can't believe they are my parents" She said jokingly and we started walking again after a distance away from the house.

The hall was just a few meters from us. Our hands was still holding each other. Both of us didn't want to let go. It felt right and both of us know it. I would like more alone time with Cynthia but that was interrupted by a couple of voices. It was Samantha and Brad. We quickly let go of our hands and smiled looking at them.

"Took you long enough John! Let's go in" Samantha said grabbing my hand as we go in. I looked back and i just looked at Cynthia whose face I could tell was sad and I was feeling the same.

The second I walked in, I could see Christmas decorations, Christmas trees, a santa sleigh which i didn't know where did that came from. Christmas music could be heard and I was smiling widely. I could see a lot of people dancing.

"Hey Sam, I'll gonna get us some drinks. You wanna find some seats?" I told her and she nodded. I went to the drinks booth and saw Cynthia there with Brad.

"Hey Cynthia and..Brad" I greeted and both of them look at me.

"Hey little man! I see you're here with Sammy! Good for you" He said as punching lightly on my shoulder

"I gotta go and meet the guys Cynthia. See you at the dance floor" He said and we were left alone at the booth. We look at each other awkwardly don't know what to say

"Great event right?" I said awkwardly looking at her trying to smile.

"Yeah, I never went to one of these events before. It's fun" She said with a smile before taking a sip of her drink.

I took 2 cans of drinks and looked at her again

"We're the same Cynthia. It's my first time going to these parties" I said with a chuckle

"We have a lot of common aren't we? I like chocolate and i know you go crazy for them" I said then she just laughed

"We also like the same music. Pop bluesy music right" She added and i just chuckled.

We continued to talk more and more not knowing that i left Samantha all alone at the table. But i wasn't worried because talking to her almost make time has stopped.

After a while, we had talked almost about anything and we became silent again. This time we looked at each other smiling. The song "All I want for Christmas is you" played in a slow version.

"Hey listen John, I have something to tell you" She said and i looked at her

"I have been thinking a lot and ..." Before she finished, I could hear Samantha calling me.

"John! Here you are! I have been waiting for you! Let's dance" She said as she pulled me. I looked at her and she just smiled but it was a sad smile.

I could see Brad asking her to dance as well. Samantha dragged me to the middle and suddenly we started to dance slowly. I was awkward but trying to stay calm. I looked at her trying to smile but I just couldn't

"Hey are you alright? You're not enjoying yourself aren't you?" Samantha asked me and I shook my head.

I could see Cynthia and Brad dancing slowly next to us. Before I knew it, Samantha pulled me into a kiss. I pulled back and saw Cynthia running away in tears. I looked at Samantha

"Why did you do that?" I asked her and I ran after Cynthia. I caught up to her at the hall. She was crying.

"Hey Cynthia. Are you alright?" I asked her and she just shook her head.

"I am not okay John. I always wanted to tell you this but I like you John. I like you a lot. I love you. I have always loved you since the day you talk to me. With your awkwardness and your laugh. I liked all of it" She admitted and I was just in shock.

Cynthia loved me? I can't believe this. I always loved her and always wondered if she felt the same. I took out something from my pocket and hold it out in between us

"What are you doing John?" She said crying with a smile.

"We're standing under a mistletoe. Now you know what's the tradition right?" I said and she smiled. We moved in and our lips touched. I kissed her lips and she kissed mine. It was a great feeling. It felt like fireworks was happening all around us.

"I love you John" She said to me

"I love you too Cynthia" I said with a smile

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Do leave a review or mark this as favorite. Thanks**


End file.
